Psycho
by Megustamuffins
Summary: Kanda watched over his Allen, because he was sure his Allen missed him too. But it was a secret, a suprise. His Allen couldn't know yet, but soon Kanda would be again together with his Allen. Afterall, his Allen deserved only the best. Creeper Kanda and poor Allen. One sided Yullen (:


He watched through the window, silent and brooding as the light haired man held the laughing child up in his arms. He could practically hear the disgusting love surrounding them.

Why was his Allen holding that child? Why was his Allen cuddling with the woman on the couch? Why was that house filled with warm light and picture frames while he watched as he had been doing for three years?

Allen must be confused. His Allen must have lost his memory, or maybe was upset at Kanda. Maybe his Allen had suffered brain loss. Had his Allen truly forgot the spark between them?

The days spent with his Allen growling at his teasing words, and punching him so flirtatiously as he ate lunch at the same table for that high school senior year.

But Allen hadn't come back for Kanda after high school ended, but kanda understood. He did as Allen must have wanted, and followed him. He never revealed himself though, as he knew his Allen wanted.

His Allen always loved surprises.

In the morning he quietly sat at that table facing the front of the café his Allen and his red-haired friend visited at exactly 7:30.

He was always early, Kanda was, just in case. His hair was now cropped short, and died a lighter brown, so his Allen would be surprised. He didn't want to ruin the surprise.

He silently drank his black coffee and watched Allen laugh with the other man. He felt bad for his Allen, he must be missing Kanda so much as to fake fun to try and fill the emptiness. But it was okay, Kanda was there, making sure his Allen was safe.

He followed the man and Allen at 8:00 to a lawyers firm two blocks away. The two walked, Kanda was sure to follow carefully, as not to ruin the surprise.

He must never ruin the surprise.

Allen and the man entered the building, and that was when Kanda went to the small place he slept, just until he and Allen could move in together. Then Kanda would buy a larger place, with an ocean view and lots of nice furniture. Only the best for his Allen.

The room he rested in was small and dingy and grubby, a shack about one mile from Allen's house. Allen walked to the café and work, therefore Kanda was in perfect range. He ran there and back at the time he wasn't with Allen, to be certain he wouldn't miss his love for less than a second that he could have.

Kanda didn't own a car, or even the shack, but it was free as was walking and running. He saved all for his Allen, only the best for his Allen.

Kanda knew it wasn't acceptable to be unemployed as he was, but he didn't have time. He needed to watch Allen, to make sure his Allen was safe.

Maybe after the surprise, then maybe he would work.

All to support his Allen, only the best for his Allen.

He slept on the floor for exactly 7 hours, and then he ate a package of uncooked Ramen. The shack didn't have electricity, too much of a hassle. Then he ran back and waited outside the building where his Allen worked.

His Allen always got off exactly 15 minutes after he arrived. He walked home with a dark haired woman, one different that the lady who always violated his Allen's home. His poor Allen, always trying to make everyone happy except himself. Then his Allen would stay and the lady would leave, or sometimes the lady stayed with the child while Allen accompanied the mean woman somewhere. Sometimes he couldn't follow because they took a car, so he stayed, sitting on the side of the house, waiting for Allen to get home.

All for his Allen. Only the best for his Allen.

…..

Allen took a bite of the pastry and grimaced, Lavi leaning in and laughing. "What's wrong? Not sweet enough?" he asked and Allen shook his head.

"No, it's not that at all. It's just, I have been feeling it again, you know, like someone's watching me. It's really creeping me out." He sighed and took another bite. "It's starting to affect my job too."

Lavi patted his arm comfortingly. "I thought you went to therapy for that?"

Allen nodded. "I did, and it got better. But now it's just creeping back in, and I think whatever it is didn't go away, just was stalled. I'm serious Lavi, I think something's wrong with me."

Lavi sighed and rested his head in his crossed arms on the table. "Nah, I think the stress is getting to you. I mean you started feeling it when you got your job, right out of college-"

"- I know." Allen cut in. "I should have been happy to be out of there." Lavi tilted his head questioninly and Allen groaned. "It was a nightmare. First of all my only friend was Fo and Bak Chan, and then there was this creepy boy who used to sit at my table at lunch and would just try to provoke me."

Lavi chucked. "You attract the weirdoes. How's Rhode, by the way?"

"Good, it's been a bit hard on her, taking care of Mana when I'm at work, but it's been easier." Allen sighed again, and finished off the pastry. "Speaking of which, I have a job to get to, as do you." They paid and walked out, the feeling of eyes never leaving his back.

Allen shivered and turned, but the only other person leaving the café was a short, light brown-haired Asian man in a pair of jeans, a hoody, and thick glasses.

Allen swore he was going insane.

….

He waved goodbye to Lena and entered his house quietly, because who knew when the baby would be asleep or what. Rhode was laying on the couch, asleep, her lips softly parted and a blanket pulled over her legs. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, but again an angry stare seemed to burn a hole in his shoulder.

He sighed and headed into the kitchen, smiling to himself as he prepared a snack, and jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey cutie." A tired voice said quietly and he smiled as the small arms tightened. He leaned back a pecked her on the cheek, dislodging himself and making his way to the couch, turning the news on.

But that itchy feeling persisted, the feeling of something watching him, studying him. He fidgeted in his seat, glancing from side to side, sighed as only pictures looked back.

* * *

**I think I'm going insane.**

**All I could think during this was Kanda... Gollum... MY PRECIOUS!**

**Hehe... I think its done. okay.**


End file.
